zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor Lionheart/Gallery
Images relating to Mayor Lionheart. |-|Renders = __NOEDITSECTION__ 3D Mayor Lionheart.png Lionheart Transparent.png 2D Mayor Lionheart Render Printed.png Bogo and Lionheart Render Printed.png |-|Promotional Images = __NOEDITSECTION__ Promotional Videos Zootopia (film) 25.png ZuberClip.PNG Posters Zootopia Poster2.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Miscellaneous Mayor-Lionheart-Zootopia.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.13.31 PM.png Leodore Bio.jpeg LL Promo.jpeg Lionheart before Zootopia.jpeg Cast of Characters.jpeg Lionheart Trophy.jpeg LL Circle.png Golden Globe for Best Animated Filmjpg.jpg Infographic.jpg WorldEmojiDay.jpg |-|Concept Art = Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.14.22 PM.png Lionart 1.png Lionart 2.png Lionart 3.png Lionart 4.png |-|Screenshots = __NOEDITSECTION__ Teaser Zootopia (film) 08.png Screenshot from 2016-06-03 16:33:43.png Film LionheartBellwether.png|Mayor Lionheart announcing Mayor_Lionheart_presenting_Judy_Zootpia.jpg|''"Valedictorian of her class, ZPD's very first rabbit officer, Judy Hopps!"'' "Assistant Mayor Bellwether...her badge?".jpeg|''"Ahem. Assistant Mayor Bellwether... her badge?"'' Lets See Those Teeth.png|''"Okay, Officer Hopps, let's see those teeth!"'' I heard you the first time.png|''"Okay! I heard you, Bellwether! Just take care of it!"'' Please - Lionheart.png|''"...Please."'' Clear my afternoon.png|''"And clear my afternoon - I'm going out."'' Meeting with Herds and Grazing.png|''"Oh no, but sir, you do have a meeting with Herds and Grazing and..."'' -Bellwether Lionheart and Doctor.PNG|Lionheart with Dr. Madge Honey Badger And you can't tell me why.png|''"Really? 'Cause I've got a dozen-and-a-half animals here who've gone off-the-rails crazy and you can't tell me why! Now I'd call that awfully far from 'doing everything'!"'' Tell the public.png|''"Hm. Great idea. Tell the public. And how do you think they're gonna feel about their mayor..."'' Who is a Lion.png|''"...who is a LION?! I'll be ruined!"'' Judy Recording Mayor L.png|''"Chief Bogo doesn't know. And we are going to keep it that way."'' Someone's here!.png|''"Someone's here!"'' ZPd at Asylum.png|Lionheart being arrested Lionheart-arrested.PNG|''"You don't understand! I was trying to protect the city!"'' Trying to protect the city.png|''"No. Listen, we still don't know why this is happening. It could destroy Zootopia!"'' Moosebridge-discuss-Lionheart.PNG|Lionheart pictured on the news Lionheart Breaks Silence.png|''"Did I falsely imprison those animals? Well, yes. Yes I did."'' Lionheart-break-silence.PNG|''"It was a classic 'doing the wrong thing for the right reason' kind of a deal!"'' Lionheart-prison.PNG|Lionheart reading Fancy Cat Magazine in jail during Gazelle's concert |-|Video Games = __NOEDITSECTION__ Leodore Lionheart Mask.png|The Lionheart mask as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Leodore Lionheart Body.png|The Lionheart costume as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Lionheart - Disney Crossy Road.png|Lionheart in Disney Crossy Road Puzzle 4.png |-|Merchandise = Toys/Plushies/Games Zootopia flat plushes Lionheart Flash Clawhauser.jpg 64cd447fdc7b5041b2e2571a9441ba1a.jpg 796714700045-1.jpg Lionplush.jpg Liontsum.jpg disney-zootopia-mayor-lionheart-pvc-figure-loose-pre-order-ships-february-5.jpg FKO_MM_ZT_09_540x540.jpg Mayor_Lionheart_Flatsie_Plush.jpg Image.png Figurine_Playset.png Mayor Lionheart Tsum Tsum.jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg 81YXQtSqD5L. SL1500 .jpg 71TQIMJtFeL. SL1141 .jpg FunkoMysteryMinis.png Books My First Puzzle Book.png Home Media Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Miscellaneous SnackBottle1.jpg Zootopia Journal.png Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present5.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present4.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present.jpg MMG.png Crochet.png |-|Book Pages = ''The Big Case BC15.png BC16.png IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set2.jpg Judy Hopps and the Missing Jumbo-Pop MJP26.png The Official Zootopia Handbook BP 2.png ZHB-Mayor.PNG ZHB Map.png Super Animals! Super Animals 17.png A Little Golden Book: Zootopia LGB1.png A Big Golden Book: Zootopia ABGB31.png ABGB37.png ABGB38.png |-|Comic Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ Skunk Appreciation Parade Skunk Parade1.png Skunk Parade3.png |-|Apparel = Yellow Shirt.png Gray Characters Shirt.png Shirt-34.jpeg |-|Zootopia: As Told By Emoji = Lionheart Emoji Trans.png|Lionheart as seen in Zootopia: As Told By Emoji ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG ZE-PressConference.PNG |-|Judy's Journey: As Told By Emoji = JJ-JudyLionheart.png JJ 1stBunnyOfficer.png JJProfessionUpdate.png JJ-Emoji_Judy_officer.png |-|Miscellaneous = Robber Hunt3.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Predator Galleries Category:Movie Galleries